


Sweet, Sweet Power

by deebeebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Strength, Strength Kink, is this rarepair, so many muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeebird/pseuds/deebeebird
Summary: Zarya is a woman of many strengths, and she has a hard time finding a man to match them. Reinhardt puts his many years of experience to good use.





	Sweet, Sweet Power

**Author's Note:**

> in which dee is slightly surprised by the lack of reinhardt/zarya around these parts
> 
> originally posted on the Overwatch Kink Meme in response to this prompt: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=1112231#cmt1112231

The slamming of a fist on the table brought an end to the tension in the room and replaced it with noisy cheers and complaints. With yet another arm wrestling competition out of the way, Zarya pulled away from her defeated teammate, grinning up at Mercy and Tracer as they complimented her and leaving Reinhardt to roll his eyes, good-natured as ever.

“Well fought, my friend,” he said, rubbing his arm. Zarya nodded approvingly across the table.

“Indeed. I would shake your hand, but it deserves a rest,” she joked. The group around them dispersed, McCree complaining about his lost bet as he wandered off, and the weightlifter returned to the water bottle she had left nearby. “At home,” she continued, “I cannot go to a bar without people challenging me to arm wrestling or drinking contests. It is nice to be challenged by a man who can actually keep up.” Reinhardt smirked, resting his elbows on the table.

“I’m flattered,” he replied. “Perhaps a drinking contest is in order next time.”

“If you feel the need to lose to me twice, I am happy to oblige,” Zarya shot back with a grin. “I will keep it in mind.” They both turned back to the television that had continued playing while they were preoccupied, watching the news drone on before the weightlifter spoke again. “I feel as though you understand the concept of being the strongest person in every room you enter.”

“Not in this room,” Reinhardt quipped. Zarya huffed, rolling her eyes affectionately.

“You know what I mean. I have trained in weightlifting for most of my life, and I have been good at it for most of my life as well.” She hesitated, unsure why she was suddenly so comfortable telling the older man her life story, but she quickly decided that she had gone far enough to keep going. “The people of Russia admire me, but I intimidate many of them as well. Sometimes I would like to feel more _ordinary_.”

“That I can understand,” Reinhardt interjected, nodding his understanding. He had turned back from the television now, focused on Zarya as she went on.

“In school, I was often the brunt of the joke. Big, burly Aleksandra Zaryanova, so serious, ready to crush the head of anyone who looked at her the wrong way. It became easier when I was older, but then the men—” She cut herself off abruptly, her face reddening as she realized what she had nearly said, and Reinhardt eyed her curiously.

“Ah?”

“The…the men, well…” Privately kicking herself for how flustered she had become, she rested her chin on her hands. “Most were too competitive to want a woman who could bench more than they did. The ones that did tried their best, but…I’ve found that endurance training makes me…difficult to please.” She cleared her throat, and Reinhardt nodded again.

“I see,” he settled for saying. It was suddenly far too hot in the room, and Zarya rose to her feet.

“I am…going to go get more water,” she explained in the second before she strode from the room, leaving her arm wrestling partner to return his attention to the news.

* * *

 

Evening was quick to turn into night, and Zarya stretched her arms over her head as she prepared for bed. She was close enough to the mattress that she couldn’t help but be annoyed when a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.   
  
“One moment,” she called, smoothing her short hair back as she headed for the door. She had barely opened it, and was still processing who her visitor was, when Reinhardt started speaking.   
  
“I could try, you know. If you’d like.” Zarya was surprised to see that the burly German’s face was slightly red, and that he was looking anywhere but at her.   
  
“You could try to…?” she began, perplexed. Reinhardt coughed nervously, forcing himself to look down at her.   
  
“You spoke about your…endurance, and the…difficulties that endurance causes,” he began, struggling to find the words. “I was thinking…perhaps instead of that drinking contest, I could…” Zarya smiled wryly, opening the door wider.   
  
“You are not getting out of that drinking contest,” she promised him. “Come inside.”   
  
The slightly awkward pretense between the two vanished the moment Zarya had locked the door. She was pretty certain that she had heard her nightgown rip with the force Reinhardt used to get it off of her, but the sight of the older man pulling his belt loose and eyeing her hungrily was enough to make her forget about it for now. She felt her mouth grow wet at the sight of his huge, hard cock, and she couldn’t help but ogle as he approached the bed.   
  
Reinhardt enveloped her mouth with his, moaning against her as their bodies finally touched. One of his large hands was quick to move between her legs, and Zarya gasped at the feeling of a finger brushing against her clit. Her lover was murmuring praises, complimenting every part of her body as he kissed his way downwards, but she was in too much of a pleasured haze to really hear what he was saying. Perhaps it had been far too long since the last time she had been touched like this, or perhaps it was the anticipation of having a cock that size inside her, but her whole body was alive with the thrill of it, and it had definitely been too long since she had felt that way.   
  
Before she could think about it more, Reinhardt buried his head between her thighs, lapping up her wetness and moaning against her. The reverberations of his noises sent Zarya’s head spinning, and she whimpered, only to cover her mouth with embarrassment.   
  
“No need to hold back,  _liebchen_ ,” Reinhardt assured her with a chuckle, taking a break from eating her out that she felt was far too long. “Any man would be delighted to hear you moan for him, I’m certain.” As he returned to work, Zarya threw her head back, moaning louder this time.   
  
“From the looks of that cock, I think there will certainly be noise,” she gasped. She heard Reinhardt laugh lowly again before his tongue circled her clit. She rolled her hips forward in response to the feeling of his mouth, losing her shame in hopes that she could show him how desperate she was for him. He reached for her hips now, pulling her towards his head as his tongue gained speed. The room was getting noisier, the air filling with the sound of Zarya moaning and the occasional response from Reinhardt when his mouth wasn’t busy.   
  
“Please, Reinhardt,” she finally whined, running a hand through his hair. “I want you inside me.” Reinhardt pulled away slowly after one last, long lick, his eyes devious as he moved to stroke himself.   
  
“You do, do you?” he asked, his voice a low growl that sent Zarya’s whole body trembling with need. “I think I’ve gotten my fill there for now. Let’s give the beautiful woman what she wants.” He positioned himself on top of her now, still running his hand down the length of his cock as he teased the tip against her entrance. Zarya swore quietly, some Russian words that Reinhardt wouldn’t pretend to know, but he still chuckled once more before slowly slipping himself inside her. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight of her pussy taking him in and the sound of her shuddering moan as he filled her, but didn’t contemplate on it for long. She had spoken of her endurance enough times that he knew exactly what she wanted.   
  
Zarya gasped as he pushed himself forward, hoisting her hips up with him so that he could thrust down into her. He was already charging forward, faster than she had imagined out of the older man, and she delighted in the pile-driving. Her moans gave way to pleasured shouts and she wrapped her legs around his waist, digging in with her heels to encourage him as he gained speed.   
  
“Yes! Yes!” she screamed, throwing her head back as Reinhardt took one of her nipples in his mouth for good measure. For once, she didn’t need to beg for it to be harder; he was already pounding her just the way she needed, his whole length disappearing inside her again and again and his balls rubbing against her just the way she liked. She relished the sound of their skin slapping together with each thrust, harmonizing with the insistent thumping of the headboard against the wall as they shook the whole bed. Reinhardt circled her nipple with his tongue once more, then pulled away, panting but not slowing down. The fire in his eyes when he looked at Zarya was enough to drive her wild, and she gripped at his shoulders to steady herself as he rocked harder against her.   
  
“How am I doing?” he asked, in the voice of a man who knew the answer to the question. “Giving you what you need,  _schöne?_ ” Zarya could only moan in response, grinding her hips so that she could better feel the way his cock throbbed inside her. Now Reinhardt groaned as well, taking a hold of her hips and practically slamming himself forward in his own pleasure. Part of him wished he had taken her from the back, maybe on the floor; he felt animalistic in his need, and he wanted to fuck her as such. Then again, if he was behind her he wouldn’t be able to see the way her amazing breasts were bouncing in time with his thrusts, or the way her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open. He had made the right choice, he decided—and, if he was lucky, he’d have the opportunity to try a new position very soon. All the same, his hands shifted so that he was gripping her ass, and he moved back to kiss her neck.   
  
In the midst of her haze, Zarya couldn’t help but be amused. She had slept with so many men, all claiming that they could match her drive and make her feel the way she felt right now. She wondered what they would think—what many people would think—if they knew that the best sex she had ever had involved being railed by a man more than double her age. But here she was, feeling herself grow tight around the massive cock inside her and listening to Reinhardt choke out a moan in response to the new sensation.   
  
“I-I’ll cum,” she managed to gasp out, hoping to encourage her lover. Sure enough, he slid one arm under her back, holding her close and kissing her deeply even as his pace quickened. Zarya gasped into his mouth, then moaned, then screamed just as Reinhardt pulled away and threw his head back, groaning at the feeling of her soaking him. Her mind was blank of anything besides the feeling of her orgasm, but she could faintly feel his cock twitching as he came as well. They came back down together, and even in her sensitivity Zarya couldn’t help but whine as Reinhardt eased his spent cock out of her.   
  
“W-well done,” she said, at a loss for anything else. Reinhardt laughed, shifting to lay beside her while he caught his breath.   
  
“It’s never too late to learn what you need,” he assured her, smoothing her sweat-soaked hair away from her face. “And if you haven’t learned yet, I’m happy to continue teaching you.” Zarya smirked at him now, stretching her arms over her head.   
  
“I suppose that’s one contest you can beat me in,” she admitted. 


End file.
